Redamancy
by PoertyIsMyPoker
Summary: A past that's unexplainable, a present full of emotions, and a future unpredictable. Maya Farrow is on the search for answers but what happens when Steve Rogers becomes her main focus. Only time will tell, and it did for the both of them. Placed a year after the Battle of New York and there are still some things we can't explain, and it doesn't stop there.
1. Chapter 1

It's 7:45 pm, close to 8:00. He better not be late. I've been searching for this guy for months. I reached in my bag and grabbed my notebook. I flipped to the last page that had Roccer's picture and information. _Known mostly as the leader of one of the most dangerous supernatural gangs in New York, "Crimson", which means the color of blood, his power is taking the supernatural abilities of others temporarily. _This guy seems hardcore, but he doesn't scare me. Plus, I need to know what he knows about my family. As rumor has it, my mother was Roccer's partner in crime before I was born... and also his girlfriend. The last person to see her was him. I need to know where she is. The plan: interrogate.

I've been trying to find my siblings that have been taken away from me when she killed my father. I'm not giving up no matter how hard it'll be to find them.

It's eight o'clock. It's time for Roccer to come to the 'Crimson' hideout to plan what I'm guessing is another way to destroy humans. In my view, they were very predictable when it came to planning, but what made them terrifying was what they did to their victims. I was on a building next to the place they were meeting at. I was kneeling so nobody would see me, but I got a good view of anyone who walked in their hideout. It looked like an abandoned bar, but only members of Crimson and close friends to Roccer could be customers, since Crimson owned the bar and anyone else would be too afraid to look at the place twice. They had money so they owned most areas in the city.

There he is. A black car parked in the back of the building and a man dressed in a suit, probably Roccer's driver, came out of the front and ran to the passenger's seat and opened the door. Feet wearing boots made from what looked like snake skin stepped out of the car. Roccer stepped out of the car. His suit was crimson, of course. His hair was a lighter color - it almost looked orange - and he had a caramel tan. He gave his driver a nod, and the driver returned to the vehicle and drove off. Why does he do what Roccer says without question? I could never take orders from anyone. I've always been on my own, so I make decisions for myself.

When I affirmed that the lot was empty, I climbed down the ladder that was up against the wall, but slipped, falling to the ground. Soft green grass spontaneously grew from the black concrete below. I fell upon said grass, saving myself from excessive injury. I sat up and only noticed minor cuts on my arms and one on my forehead. Nothing hurt too badly, but just in case, I lifted a hand and dabbed at the back of my head. I looked at my hand, no blood. I quickly got up and stood against the dark brick wall. It was night time and it was getting darker by the minute. The moon was my only light until I saw a yellowish light coming from a screen door. I walked to it. I looked through the door to see inside, digging my nails into the screen to look closer. It just looked like a kitchen inside, but nobody was there. The door seemed unlock, so I slowly turned the door knob and it opened. I walked in. There was silence. I heard no voices; you would think nobody was in the building.

I took two steps forward, and someone from behind immediately grabbed me. Their arm was around my neck, while the other arm was around my waist pulling me back. I kicked one of their legs with my heal and they instantly fell to the ground. I grabbed my knife and turned around to face the attacker. It was Roccer. I instantly pointed the knife at him, he was smirking then he started to chuckle. "What's so funny?" I asked, not keeping my eyes off of him. "You." He responded. "I know you've been following me, the question is why?" He asked as though he already knew the answer.

"Where is she?" His smile went away, he knew who I was talking about, I tried to see if I could read his mind but I knew that if I did he'd know I have powers and try to take them and use them against me. I couldn't take that risk. "Where is who?" He raised his eyebrows. He was testing me, I don't have time for this.

I crouched down and held the knife to his throat. I wasn't going to kill him but this was a hell of a warning. "Don't toy with me! You're the last person who saw her, she told you where she was going, now tell me!"

"I can't. I made a promise."

"Since when do men like you keep promises."

His smile grew back. "This was a trap, this was a way to lead you, so I could get rid of you." He said with all seriousness. He looked at my face carefully, I stayed still. Does he recognize me somehow. _No he's never seen you_, I thought, _but he did know you were following him_. His gaze suddenly altered, changing to wistful curiosity. He forcefully grabbed my chin with the tip of his thumb and finger. I was trying to jerk his hand away but he held a good grip. "Why is it that when I look at you, I see _her_." I didn't respond. Him knowing I was her daughter could be good; then he'll have mercy on me, but it could also be bad; he could kill me to keep me off of her trail. "Your eyes are bright green, like hers, and you look like your father."

I pushed his arm off irately. "Tell me where she is NOW!" I was past the point of yelling.

He opened his mouth, probably to say something else that would have made me furious. But before he did, a dart had hit him on the side. _What the hell?_ I turned around and saw a man standing there with a dart gun. "Who are you!?" I asked

"I'm Nick Fury."


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here?" I asked this so called Nick Fury. He was a tall dark skinned man, with scars creeping out under his eye patch. I wondered what happened to him, but ultimately decided that was neither important nor appropriate to ask. "I would ask you the same question ." Wait...

"How do you know who I am?" It was a demand more than a question. I drew my full height and refused to show fear. He didn't seem like a threat but I wasn't about to put my guard down either. "Tomas Roccer isn't the only one being traced. We tried going to the Lockdale Orphanage but they said you left without speaking to anyone about seven months ago."

"Yeah, so? Wait, we? And how did you know which orphanage I was at?" I was confused. How long have _they_ been looking for me, and how'd he know I'd be here? _When is he going to stop staring at me and actually answer me?_ I was getting frustrated. The door flew open with a burst of wind. Fury looked behind me, not surprised. "Little upset, I see. I'm a special agent from S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Shield?" It sounded familiar, I knew it was some sort of government or C.S.I thing.

"It stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, S.H.I.E.L.D." The name seemed too long to remember. "We are a law-enforcement agency that deals with superhuman threats. We are recruiting young super humans, like yourself, to join us. We will teach you how to control your powers, we will have a place for you to stay." I'm not convinced. "We recruited your older brother, Drake Farrow." Okay, _now_ I'm convinced. "I'll explain everything when we get to S.H.I.E.L.D. We have to leave now, that sleeping doze I gave to Roccer is temporary." I looked back at Roccer, lying unconscious on the floor. The jerk can wait. "Don't worry; he won't remember you or that you were following him." I nodded and followed him out the door. I could tell Fury wasn't lying, it's one of my powers. Reading the minds of others, with just one glance I could tell when people are lying. The last time I saw my older brother Drake was when I was 6 years old. He was the oldest out of the 5 of us. I couldn't wait to see him, it's been so long. _Too long._

Was this all too good to be true? I knew Fury wasn't lying, ...but I somehow doubted it. Things didn't come this easy for me. As we stepped outside, Fury took out a pair of car keys and pressed a button. As soon as he clicked on it, a burst of air came down, throwing my brown hair wildly. When I looked up I saw this silver flying car, and the tires were turned, which seemed to be where the air was coming from. It looked as if it was from some random sci-fi movie. You know, the type with a huge SFX budget. The car slowly came down next to us, landing gently. The car doors were sliding up. Fury stepped into the driver's seat and looked up at me.

"Well, are you going to get in?" I nodded and walked around the car, climbing into the passenger's seat. I put my seat belt on. "You might want to hold on to something." Fury said as he was checking his mirrors. I held on to the chair beneath me. The car lifted itself, rising into the air once more. Then, we were off.


	3. Chapter 3

We arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D., and it was the typical secret agency hideout you'd expect. The walls were a plain, uniform gray, every noise sent echoes ghosting through the hallways, and there was technology you would have never seen before. Totally an Area 51, but in New York.

Fury left me in a small room with a silver table and a chair on both sides. There was a large mirror on the wall but I knew for sure that they can see me but I can't see them. I sat in one of the chairs staring at the mirror. Were they going to interrogate me? What would I know that they would want to know? My thinking stopped when someone entered the room. It was a tall woman with brown hair, she looks like she means business. She walked over to the chair on the side. She was carrying a file full of papers in her hand, and a pen. So they were going to ask questions.

She looked up from the file, looking at me. "I'm Agent Maria Hill. I'm going to be asking you a few questions." She sat in the other chair not taking her eyes off of me. "Name?"

"Maya Farrow." I wasn't going to lie, I needed to see my brother, so I wanted get this over with. "What are your powers, Ms. Farrow?"

"The ability to control the four elements and telepathy." I responded.

She looked confused. "Two powers?" I nodded. "How is that?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not sure." I wasn't lying. I've heard that heroes are capable of only one power. I didn't know why I could do two types of things that were entirely unrelated to one another.

She just stared at me. "Are those all the questions?" I asked with a little smirk.

She sat back and crossed her arms. "Why were you after Tomas Roccer?"

My smirk went away. "I was looking for somebody and I heard he was the last person to see them."

"Looking for who?"

"Why do I have to answer this questions, Fury said I was going to be treated right here. Not be treated like a prisoner." She stared at me with a cold look, what's her problem?

The door opened once again. I looked back and saw a young man. "Maria, they need you down in the lobby." He said. He was muscular and had the most crystalline blue eyes. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Alright." She responded. Then she leaned in closer to me. "We're not done here." I rolled my eyes. She wasn't my favorite person, needless to say.

I gave her a saccharine smile. "Can't wait."

She left the room without saying another word. The blue-eyed man stayed. He sat in the chair that Maria was in.

"Hi." He said with a dazzling smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Hi."

"What'cha in for?"

"I don't even know."

"They can get a little rough here, especially Maria, and that attitude you have doesn't make it better." He wasn't warning me. He was just being friendly, I guess.

"Who said I was trying to make it better?" I leaned back in the chair.

"You got a name?"

I nodded "Maya. Maya Farrow."

He looked at me in puzzlement. "Are you related to Drake Farrow?"

I nodded in barely-contained excitement. "Yes, have you seen him?!" He nodded "Yea he's in the hero training program." He lifted his arm and scratched the back of his neck. Right there I realized how big his muscles really were. This guy looks like he works out daily. "Hero training program?"

"Yea, it's for people who want to be heroes but just need a little training." _Is that why they brought me here?_

"Oh," was all I could reply. He started to smile, he had a great smile. It was contagious.

"Well, Maria will come back and realize I was lying and I don't want to be in this room when she does." He was lying about the whole lobby thing? "Why'd you lie?"

"Just to see who you were." I looked down and smiled. Without realizing, I started tapping into his thoughts.

_She has the most beautiful eyes_. Okay, now I was blushing. He started walking toward the door.

"Wait! What's your name?" I called out after him, not wanting him to leave.

"Steve Rogers, ma'am." He held out his hand in a warm gesture. I took his welcoming introduction and shook his hand. He had a firm grip but at the same time he was gentle. When he left the room I couldn't stop thinking about what he said in the false privacy of his mind. _She has the most beautiful eyes_. It kept echoing in my head like the hallways of the base, not helping my blush in the least.


End file.
